


honey i laugh when it sinks in, a pillar i am upright

by overcomewithlongingfora_girl



Series: three's a crowd [2]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Anal Sex, And The Boys Are Gonna Give Her A Good Time, Birthday Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Sokka (Avatar), Dirty Talk, F/M, It's Suki's Birthday, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Multi, Pegging, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Strap-Ons, Suki Is Always In Charge, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:48:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25168705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/overcomewithlongingfora_girl/pseuds/overcomewithlongingfora_girl
Summary: When Sokka turns around, he’s holding a nondescript little box, tied with a red ribbon. It’s about the size of a shoebox. He presses it into Suki’s hands, bouncing on the balls of his feet. She presses a hand to her chest and fakes surprise. “For me?”Zuko snickers. “Sort of.”
Relationships: Sokka/Suki (Avatar), Sokka/Suki/Zuko (Avatar), Sokka/Zuko (Avatar), Suki/Zuko (Avatar)
Series: three's a crowd [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1823287
Comments: 90
Kudos: 1001





	honey i laugh when it sinks in, a pillar i am upright

**Author's Note:**

  * For [erikteviking1112](https://archiveofourown.org/users/erikteviking1112/gifts).



> I was going to work on some other projects I have going rn and then someone mentioned Sokka getting pegged by Suki and I uh. Hmmm.

It’s Suki’s twentieth birthday, and both of her loving boyfriends have big plans. They invite the whole gang to Caldera city, of course, and the Kyoshi warriors all have the day off. It’s a headache for security, but it’s hard to care – in just a few years, the assassination attempts have really dropped off, as people realize they actually _like_ the new Fire Lord.

Still, Suki gripes about the carelessness. “The _last_ thing I want for my birthday is for you to get murdered,” she tells Zuko that morning in bed, scowling.

He arches an eyebrow. “But it’s still on your list.”

Shrieking, Suki tackles him, and her momentum carries them all the way onto the floor. “Thanks for the bed, guys,” Sokka calls after them, stretching out across the mattress. The only reply he gets is Zuko’s muffled protests as Suki pins him to the floor.

_

The week before, Sokka and Zuko had discussed making her breakfast in bed, but it’s hard to commit to things like that when there’s a palace staff dedicated to doing all the cooking and cleaning and feeding. Besides, Aang and Katara and a very sleepy Toph arrive on Appa before the sun is even above the mountains, and from there, the day takes on a kind of frantic, breakneck pace that’s both exciting and nerve-wracking. There are too many people running around. No one is sticking to Sokka’s schedule!

Still. It’s good to see the whole team over breakfast, where Toph eats pancakes with her mouth open just to gross out Katara, and Aang proudly shows off his newest airbender trick: actual no hands juggling. They all rather wish he’d taken the time to actually perfect it before he showed off this particular skill, but the look on Zuko’s face, with raw egg sliding down it, makes the whole mess more than worthwhile.

After breakfast the Kyoshi warriors join them, and they hike up to the rim of the mountain, the one facing the Earth Kingdom, and Kyoshi Island. They can’t see a damn thing – it’s much too far away – but it clearly means something to Suki to at least sit up there and point her face in the direction of her homeland.

(Zuko has a visit planned for the next week, but of course that’ll stay a surprise until they land the boat on Kyoshi.)

Lunch is a picnic packed by the palace staff, and then they all hike back and Suki disappears with the other Kyoshi warriors for some secret tradition that she swears she can’t tell them. Her second-in-command, an extremely intense girl called Shona, had made it very clear to Sokka and Zuko that they needed at least two hours alone with Suki. The boys agreed. They thought it best not to ask.

They spend the time goofing around with Katara and Toph and Aang, trying not to touch each other too much because they still haven’t figured out how to explain whatever they are. Really what it is, is Sokka’s ready to say that they all just love each other and that’s that, and Zuko’s Fire Nation prudishness is holding them back.

That’s not how Zuko would describe it, but Sokka knows it’s true. Given Zuko’s fucked up family, though, and the fucked up politics in the Fire Nation he’s still working way too hard to fix, Sokka and Suki figure they’d better just let their poor overworked boy take his own sweet time.

_

By dinnertime, Sokka is getting seriously impatient. Suki returned from her mysterious mission with the other warriors, bright-eyed and giggling, and then the elite team of guards spent the afternoon making them all up in the Kyoshi style, which is both funny and confusing when they all sit down to eat. Aang’s bald little head and Katara’s distinctive braids are helpful markers, but if he’s not looking carefully enough, Sokka mistakes Toph for another new recruit in the sea of identically dressed warriors. Suki finds the whole thing deeply entertaining.

But then dinner drags on…and on…and on, and Sokka is kicking Zuko under the table, begging him to make them all _hurry up_ so they can kidnap Suki and go back to her bedroom. “What do you want me to do?” Zuko hisses, his glare completely ineffective because he’s wearing bright red lipstick, and all Sokka can think about is kissing it off.

“Make a _law_ or something! You’re the Fire Lord!”

Zuko does not, regrettably, make a law about time limits on birthday dinners. Instead he just _sits there_ like a beautifully made-up lump while everyone talks and laughs and hands birthday gifts across the table to Suki.

Zuko’s the last to hand over his present, blushing, self-conscious, and Suki’s eyes go huge when she sees the necklace he’s bought her, bright gold set with Fire Nation rubies. “Thank you, Zuko,” she breathes, putting it on immediately, and Zuko blushes almost as red as the stones.

Sokka is now the only one who hasn’t given Suki a present.

Not yet, anyway.

_

After what feels like eons, centuries, ages, years, the birthday dinner is finally over, and Sokka escorts Suki back to her quarters, fairly vibrating with excitement. No one says anything, or even really notices that Zuko is following, because his quarters are near Suki’s, anyway. No one is around to see him walk right by his own quarters to the door to Suki’s room.

By the time they reach the door, Suki’s had plenty of time to notice Sokka’s grin, his thrumming enthusiasm, the way he all but drags her down the hallway. “Woah, woah, woah,” she laughs, as he practically pushes her in the door. “Are we late for something?”

“Just go sit on the bed, you,” Sokka tells her, smirking, and when she gives him a look, he rephrases with a mock-exasperated sigh. “ _Please_ go sit on the bed.”

“I have to take off the makeup first,” Suki reminds him. “We all do.”

“Well…”

“Well, what?”

Sokka grins. “Maybe Zuko could leave it on.” It’s visible, even under the makeup – the firebender goes red to the tips of his ears. “I like him in lipstick and mascara. Don’t you, Suki?”

“I think he looks very pretty.” Suki cups Zuko’s face in one hand, and then puts her thumb on his lips and smears the lipstick across his cheek. “But I think his real face is prettier.”

Now Zuko’s really blushing, but Suki just leads him by the hand over to the sink, where they all three take turns scrubbing the face paint off. When they’re finally done, Sokka directs Suki and Zuko back toward the bed. Suki sits with a dramatic sigh. Zuko sits beside her, and it wouldn’t be like Suki to ignore his impish grin. “You know what’s going on, don’t you?”

In answer, Zuko just smiles.

When Sokka turns around, he’s holding a nondescript little box, tied with a red ribbon. It’s about the size of a shoebox. He presses it into Suki’s hands, bouncing on the balls of his feet. She presses a hand to her chest and fakes surprise. “For me?”

Zuko snickers. “Sort of.”

Sokka kicks him. “Open it!”

Rolling her eyes, Suki obliges, ignoring the way Sokka moans as she carefully unknots the ribbon. Part of her wants to drag it out, really torture her impatient boyfriend. A bigger part of her is dying to see what’s got him so worked up.

When she does lift the lid off the box, she understands in an instant. A smile spreads across her face like sunshine, just a little more mischievous. “And who is this for, boys?”

“Either of us!” Sokka answers immediately. He darts a glance at Zuko. “Or, uh, me. Both of us. But also. We were thinking. Me.”

Suki tips her head, glances from one of them to the other. “I would’ve expected Zuko.”

“Yep! And that’s why we wanted it to be me,” proclaims Sokka proudly. Suki smiles back at him, and then turns serious.

“And you’re sure? You want this?”

Sokka smiles so big she’d swear she can see his molars. “Yes, I am sure, and yes, I want this.” He says it sincerely, so she knows he’s serious, and then his smile turns into a smirk. “Now hurry up and fuck me already.”

_

When Suki turns back around with the strap-on harnessed to her slender frame, Sokka’s mouth goes dry, and Zuko _whimpers._ None of them are wearing a stitch of clothing, but for the serious-looking black leather straps that encircle Suki’s waist. “I think I changed my mind about you going first,” Zuko murmurs to Sokka, eyes still fixed on Suki.

“No take-backsies,” Sokka whispers back, also staring rapt at their girlfriend.

“Boys, boys, boys,” Suki rolls her eyes. “There’s enough of me to go around.” She looks at the two of them, perched on the edge of her bed, hanging on her every word, and can’t help the smile that curls up her face. “Zuko.” He snaps to attention. “Will you get Sokka ready for me, baby?”

All too happy to comply, Zuko grabs the jar of oil off Suki’s nightstand and slicks up his fingers. He goes to kneel on the floor, but Suki shakes her head. “Uh-uh. Up on the bed. Sit facing this way.” Her voice is all business, and Zuko’s dying to ask what she has planned, but that’s not really how things work with Suki. Fighting a grin, he climbs obediently up next to Sokka, who’s smirking at him right up until Zuko slides the first finger in and immediately finds Sokka’s prostate. Then Zuko’s the one smirking, as Sokka squeezes his eyes shut and twitches and moans. He’s focused on Sokka’s face, on working a second finger in and then scissoring them apart, so he misses Suki’s movement until she’s already got her mouth on his cock.

Surprised, Zuko almost shouts, manages to choke it off into a groan. “Wh-what’re you…what’s…” It’s suddenly really hard to focus, with the warm, wet heat enveloping him. His fingers stop moving in Sokka, and the warrior whines.

Suki draws off Zuko’s cock slowly, teasingly, and then bats her eyelashes innocently up at the stunned Fire Lord. “I’m sorry,” she purrs, cocking her head to the side. “Am I distracting you?”

“ _Yes!”_ hisses Sokka, at the same time Zuko blurts, “No!”

“You have a job to do, Zuko,” she tells him, with mock seriousness. “Don’t let me get in your way.” Even as she says it, she’s lowering her mouth back down to his cock.

“I-I-I won’t,” Zuko stammers, reminding himself he has to keep moving his fingers while Suki does her absolute best to make him forget. She sucks and licks and uses her hands, and Zuko tries to remember to breathe, remember to keep his eyes on Sokka’s open-mouth, gasping face. He crooks his fingers and stretches Sokka out slow and gentle and just the right side of torturous, the way Sokka has done for him half a hundred times. It’s perfect, that look on his boyfriend’s face. It’s perfect, the feeling of his girlfriend’s mouth. Zuko has to fight not to come right then and there. They’re only barely getting started.

He’s barely worked in a third finger before Sokka’s yelling about it. “That’s three!” he babbles. “That’s three, that’s three, I’m ready Suki, please, please baby, ‘m ready.”

Zuko is so close, _so close_ to finishing when Suki takes her mouth off his cock. Whining, he goes to grab it, but she fixes him with a look. “Did I say you could touch yourself?” Reluctantly, Zuko lets his hand fall back by his side. “Good boy.” She leans up, kisses him, pulling his hair just hard enough to sting, which makes Zuko pant, which makes his cock hurt even _more,_ which makes his fingers go still in Sokka, which makes Sokka growl –

For the second time in too few minutes, Suki pulls back. “Go see if Sokka can help you with that,” she directs, smacking Zuko on the ass. “Sokka, don’t you dare flip over.” She sees him start to make the move, then pause. “I want to see your face when I fuck you.”

It’s rare enough to see Sokka blush, so she treasures the way his dark cheeks go even darker, dusky, hot. “You wait until I’m in you,” she instructs, “and then you’re gonna suck Zuko’s cock, okay?” Sokka’s eager nod is answer enough.

Suki’s lining herself up, sliding a finger in to feel Sokka’s hot, tight entrance, when Zuko speaks up, his voice small and needy in the quiet room. “And, and what do I do?”

Smiling fondly at him, Suki reaches down to smooth his hair back. “You let Sokka suck your cock, baby,” she tells him, and it’s almost _too_ easy to make Zuko blush, but she still loves it, every time. “You just lie there and look pretty and let us take care of you.” That always makes him go bright pink and gasping, so Suki figures she’d better hurry up.

Fixing her eyes on Sokka’s face, Suki presses forward, and tries to commit each new image to memory. The way Sokka’s eyes fall shut and his head tips back and his mouth drops open and he _pants._ The way his fists open and close around nothing. The way his legs are already trembling. “Is this your first time, sweetie?” Suki asks it tenderly, just to watch the way Sokka nods desperately. “Aww, good boy, good boy. You’re taking it so good for me. You’re taking it so good.” Sokka whines, and Suki realizes their pelvises are pressed together; she’s bottomed out. So, with a long roll of her hips, she starts to draw out.

Sokka all but wails at the feeling, the slide, the electric sensation. “Good boy,” praises Suki, still moving so unbelievably slow it makes Sokka writhe. “Good boy, now you look after Zuko, okay? You take care of my baby.”

Sokka’s nods frantically, turning his head, seeking Zuko. It’s an awkward angle, but Suki is not ready to give up the view of Sokka’s face. They’ll make it work. Sokka’s lips find Zuko’s cock, and his hands make up for what he can’t reach with his tongue and lips and throat. Both of her boys are panting, gasping, curled toward each other, and the heady sense of completeness makes Suki almost dizzy. All here. All here. All right here. She starts to pick up speed, rock into Sokka hard enough to make him wail around Zuko’s cock.

Reaching down, Suki braces herself with one hand on Sokka’s hip and knots the other in Zuko’s hair. She wants to be touching both of them, wants to be connected to both of them, wants them both so much she feels like her heart is gonna burst. The tug on his scalp makes Zuko cry out, and Suki picks up speed, and Sokka lets out this gasping yell, and all of it, all of it happening at once, in near perfect harmony –

Zuko is the first to go, pressing his face into Suki’s palm and gasping out his release. When Sokka pulls back, licking his lips and looking pleadingly up at Suki. “My-I need-please, I-”

Still snapping her hips in hard and quick and right in rhythm, Suki takes the hand that isn’t tangled in Zuko’s hair and wraps it around Sokka’s cock. He arches off the bed as if electrified, fairly singing at the simple touch. A few quick strokes, timed right with a hard drive right into Sokka’s core, sends him crashing over the edge, gasping, shouting out his release.

When Suki stops, she realizes for the first time that her legs are trembling. She’s not sure if it’s from exertion or arousal – beneath the straps of the harness, she’s soaking wet. Slowly, carefully, she draws out of Sokka, flopping down on the bed next to him, reaching up to tousle his sweaty hair. “You were so brave for me,” she murmurs. “Good boy.” He moans lowly, still trying to get his breath back. “Next time, I’m gonna fuck you while you fuck Zuko, how’s that sound, huh?” Sokka whines. “Or maybe I’ll fuck Zuko while he sucks you off – he’d look pretty caught in between us, don’tcha think?” On the other side of Sokka, she can hear Zuko groan.

Suki’s more than ready to keep talking, keep teasing, but Sokka turns to her, with something new in his big brown eyes, and he catches her jaw in his hand and kisses her, slow and deep. She opens her mouth for him, lets him kiss her mouth and her jaw and her neck. Down by her waist, she can feel Zuko’s long, quick fingers working on the straps of the harness. She catches her breath, and Zuko glances up, grinning.

“You think we didn’t notice that you didn’t get off?” Sokka purrs it in her ear, and Suki bites her lip to keep from smiling like a complete, _complete_ idiot. She mostly fails.

Down between her legs, Zuko gets right to work, long, broad licks followed by sucking directly on her clit, which makes her pant and almost wail right into Sokka’s mouth. Her hand comes down to grab Zuko’s hair again, pull him into her, and he happily obliges, while Sokka just keeps kissing her, hands moving down to tug and squeeze and roll the pad of his thumbs around her nipples. All of their attention is entirely focused on her, and the heat in Suki’s core grows so big and so fast that she thinks she might explode.

The memories playing in her head on repeat don’t help. Sokka’s face, tight with overwhelming sensation, something approaching ecstasy, the way he pushed up against her, rocked his hips back, _begged_ for it. Zuko’s sweet little whining, his big golden eyes, the way he choked on Sokka’s name as he came…

And then Sokka starts talking.

“When you first slid into me, I thought I was gonna die,” Sokka murmurs, right in her ear, and Suki swallows hard. “You felt so fucking good. I couldn’t even _breathe,_ Suki. You felt so good. Zuko’s gonna cry. You fuck him like that Zuko’s gonna _cry._ You keep fucking me like that ‘n I’m gonna cry. So good. So good. So fucking good.”

Finally, Suki understands why everything she says drives her boys so fucking wild. She arches up against Zuko’s mouth, Sokka’s skillful fingers, the hot, insistent breath in her ear. Before she can whine or beg or wail, Sokka’s mouth is on hers again, hot and insistent, and his hand comes up behind her head, and he’s holding her, Zuko’s lighting a fire in the middle of her, and Suki comes as hard as she’s ever come in her life. She’s seeing stars. She can barely breathe. Her body bucks and twitches and shakes without her permission, without her even knowing.

She comes down gasping, panting, and Sokka just keeps pressing gentle kisses to her face, her neck, her chest, while Zuko continues his careful, dutiful kitten-licking as he cleans her up. Suki doesn’t give a shit about being clean right now. “C’mere,” she demands, tugging at Zuko’s here. “Come – _here,_ come be right here. With me.”

Grinning shyly up at her, Zuko climbs up beside her and tucks himself under her arm. On her other side, Sokka slips his arm under her, so he’s holding her against him, and then he sighs, and Suki can _feel_ the contented rumble in his chest. It makes her choke up, just a little. It makes tears rise in her eyes.

“I love you guys,” she whispers, squeezing Zuko tighter, closer, as Sokka pulls her closer in turn. “I love you guys so much.”

“I love you too, Suki.” Sokka’s voice rumbles through his chest.

“Love you _so much.”_

Suki makes the mistake of looking down into Zuko’s eyes as he says it, and the vulnerable, innocent look on his face is nothing short of worshipful. Glancing quickly to Sokka proves he’s looking at her with this fierce, quiet tenderness that makes her feel just as soft. “You guys are gonna make me cry,” Suki tells the ceiling, voice thick, resolving not to look at either one of them.

“Cry, then,” Sokka says, somehow both teasing and with the utmost tenderness. Suki elbows him in the gut.

“You dick!” It’s too late, she giggles it wetly, through tears. “You can’t make me cry on my _birthday.”_

Zuko shrugs, pressing his face even closer against Suki’s skin. “Kinda sounds like we just did.”

“Assholes.” Suki says it without the slightest bit of heat.

“You love us,” Zuko reminds her, sounding so happy, so safe, so completely content. Suki nods, squeezing her eyes shut against a fresh wave of tears.

“I do. I really love you guys. I do.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you have anything you want to see from these three, PLEASE put it in the comments :) I'd love to write more of them, but I don't have a ton of ideas so definitely help me out here haha
> 
> You can also find me on tumblr over at overcomewithlongingfora-girl


End file.
